For You
by MeshackDiva
Summary: Dean would do anything his boss asked. Without question. He was the crime lord's most trusted follower, his right hand man. His loyalty was unwavering... that is in all things not concerning a certain blue eyed man named Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Dean stood with his back to the wall. He observed the men if the room with a predator's gaze. Five of them gathered around the table. All dressed in three piece suites. Four of the men always made sure Dean was in their eye site.

He was tall, every length of his body packed with lean muscle. He used every bit of his look to intimidate people. Though his reputation alone did that. He has proven himself as a silent killer, lethal fighter, and efficient strategist. Though his true skill lied in the art of interrogation. He's pulled secrets by just sitting across a table using his words. Then there were the ones that didn't sing their songs until his knives were in his hands. The screams people made when strapped to his table... it always made people think twice about crossing his boss. With one command Dean will be hunting a target no questions asked.

His lethality and loyalty had earned him the name "Michael's Sword". Dean had hated the name at first, but now he used it as a weapon to strike fear into his boss' enemies. It also helped keep his names off the books. Made it harder for anything to be held against him when his actual name wasn't used. Most police departments didn't even know Dean Winchester existed.

"The FBI are getting a little too close for comfort." One o the men at the table stated. Balthazar. Dean couldn't stand the brit. His smart mouth and cocky attitude had made him want to punch the man on more then one occasion.

Michael, the only one with his back to Dean, hums as he reviews the papers on the table. "Thanks to this Sam Winchester." His pale eyes flash to Dean with a slight turn on the head. "Any relation?"

"No, sir." Dean Winchester is an only child. Born and raised in the mob world. It was how he learned his skills and gained his spot as Michael's second.

"Well this rookie is causing too many eyes to look our way. He is putting the heat under the right people." Zachariah snarls. Another associate that got under Dean's skin. He would give anything to be able to shove a blade into that bald head.

"Indeed he is." Michael sits back in his chair, hands coming together as he thinks. "What would it take to have him look the other way?"

"He's not one to be bought or threatened. He has a fiancé, but she has her own ties to the force. Her mother is head of the LAPD and father was a war hero. Threaten her and we will have more eyes looking at us then before." Gadreel points out. Dean couldn't help but actually like the guy. He always seemed to have a cool head.

"We cou-"

The conversation stops as the door opens slightly. A dark head peaks into the room with a look of terror in his startling blue eyes. "I am sorry to interrupt. But, Michael, I need i need to be heading home. O have a meeting in the morning."

Dean glances down at his watch. It was well past midnight and this meeting was no where near finished. Michael sighs. Dean didn't even have to see his boss' face to know the look that over took him. It was the look that always lead to the man's husband hiding new bruises the next day.

"Very well. Dean, why don't you escort Castiel home. Be sure he makes it there safely."

Dean glowers at the dark haired man. "Sir, I am more use to you if I stay."

"Benny is here. You are the only one I trust to keep my husband in line." Those words have Castiel blanching.

Once as punishment Michael had had Castiel watch one of Dean's interrogations. Then he had instructed Dean to strap his husband down to the table next. The blood on the table had still been warm when Dean fastened the bonds onto the man's ankles and wrists. The terror of being on that table with Dean looming over him had caused the blue eyed man to piss himself. That was reward enough for Michael. Castiel hadn't needed that type of punishment again.

"Goodnight, Castiel." Micheal purrs.

"Goodnight, Michael." With that Dean is following the younger man out of the room.

Once the door is closed Dean meets everyone of the eyes of the guards outside. He considered them his friends but he wasn't sure how much trust he should put into them. His thought process want out the window as Castiel brushes his fingers with his own. Looking into those big blue eyes Dean's heart gives a painful tug.

"You know better then to interrupt his meetings." He hisses under his breath as they make their way out of the club.

"I know, but I really do have a meeting in the morning. I would like to get a few hours of sleep." He holds no apology in his tone. Though Dean did catch the hint.

"How many hours do you ned?" A small smile graces pale pink lips at Dean's question.

"I would prefer several, but two will get me through tomorrow."

Dean couldn't help the rush of blood that headed down south. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes."

Once they reach the impala Castiel gives Dean a quick slap on the ass causing him to chuckle. "Get in, sweetheart. Before I take you right here in the parking lot."

They easily slide into the front seat. "I wonder what Michael would think of the show. I doubt he would like to know how skillful you are at making me scream."

Green eyes flash to blue as a cocky smile takes Dean's face. "I would give anything to show Michael that you are mine." Though even as he says the words he can't help the slight thing of jealousy.

Castiel isn't his. Not truly.

A hand finds his, finger intwining. Its as if Castiel can read his mind. "I am yours. I love you. Not him. If we had met in another life I would have hoped you would have the balls to put a ring on my finger."

Dean can't help the laugh that rips through his chest. "i would have made you worked for it. Just like I am going to make you work for it tonight." Dean's dick hardens more at the sight of Castiel's wicked grin.

The drive seemed to take a life time. I t didn't help that Castiel had taken it upon himself to tease and suck the fingers of Dean's free hand. He wasted no time throwing the car into when they reached the spot right outside Michael's property. It was on a dirt road, hidden if you didn't know what to look for. Trees made a good coverage, yet you could see approaching lights.

As soon as the car was in park Castiel was on him. Dean forgot all about his promise of making the man work for it as he lost himself to his own desperate need. Clothes were discarded and somehow they found themselves in the back seat. They were both panting with need when Dean replaced his lube slick fingers with his cock and slowly started to sink into Castiel.

"Fuck, Cas." He breathed as Castiel panted above him.

"God, Dean. You always fill me so good."

Dean's grip on Castiel's hips tightens as he starts to fuck the man he loves with earnest. Their bodies shine with sweat as they move together in a rhythm they have perfected over the years. Sloppy kisses are shared between moans and cruses. Castiel is the first to climax with Dean following close behind.

Dean runs his fingers through sweaty black locks. Castiel's head pillowed on his chest. "You know I love you too."

That has Castiel raising his head to look at him. Never once has he said those words. It has been years and all he has been able to do is show his feelings with his actions. He had never been able to get the words to form. Even when he tried. But now... its easy. Wonderfully easily to tell the man sprawled out on top of him that he holds his heart.

Dean gently uses a thumb to wipe away the tears making their way down Castiel's face. "Cas..."

"You are an incredible man. I don't know what I did in my life to make myself worthy of your affections. I am thankful for it none the less. Thankful for the time I get to spend with you. I still pray that we will be able to run one day. You and me."

Gently cupping his face Dean sills their lips together. "I wish for that too."

They quickly get dressed and pull out from their hiding spot. Neither of them notice the man hidden behind one of the trees.

 ** _A/N:_** _I know the editing is horrible. I am working with what little internet connection I have so I had to get this up as quickly as possible. This isn't a long story but I just had to get it up. I would love to hear y'alls thoughts. YOLO. Until Next Time._


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, I am going to be away this weekend. Benny will be accompanying me. I need you to keep an eye on Castiel. With the FBI snooping around I can't have him drawing attention to himself."

Dean frowns. He is normally the one to accompany Michael on his business trips. His boss loves to show him off to his competitors. To make a point to everyone that Dean is his weapon to command.

"How long will you be gone, Sir?"

"Three days. I will be leaving here shortly and be back Sunday night."

Michael's eyes bore into him. Dean struggles to keep a straight face. _He doesn't know._ He tells himself over and over again as he meets his boss' eyes. He doesn't know…. yet.

"I'll be sure to keep your husband in check."

Dean feels giddy when he is dismissed. This is too good to be true, but he isn't going to question it. Three days. He and Cas have three days all to themselves.

He is very proud of himself for not speeding the whole way to the Novak mansion. He parked Baby out back and out of site. It wouldn't do them any good if someone noticed his car their all weekend and it was easy to play it off. Michael likes the idea of surprise. Dean playing off that he hid his vehicle to make the house look vulnerable to ensnare someone, which would defiantly get Michael's rocks off.

Entering the back door Dean headed to the one place he knew he would find his lover. The library was one of the many things that Michael had gifted to Castiel to appease him. No matter what money could buy nothing could cover up the bruises.

Dean would personally love to strap his boss to the table. To slowly end him. Castiel deserves to be cherished and loved not smacked around.

He scans the cozy room until he spots a glimpse of wild black locks. Heading to the couch he doesn't hesitate to lean over the back and surprise his lover with a kiss to the top of his head. When Castiel looks up Dean can't hold back his hiss of anger.

Castiel's right eye is swollen and purple. Bruises mar his neck in the perfect shape of fingers. The rest of his body was wrapped up in a big blanket with bumblebees. A gift Dean had gotten him to celebrate their one-year together. For all Michael knows Castiel had bought it on a whim.

"Hello Dean." His normally deep voice is lower with hoarseness.

"I'm going to kill him." Dean growls as he comes around the couch. Gently he maneuvers Castiel, noting every wince, until he is curled in his lap. Head rested on his shoulder.

Castiel nuzzle Dean's neck sweetly. "What are you doing here?"

Dean's hand begins a slow trail up and down his lover's back. "Michael is going to be gone for three days. Instructed me to keep an eye on you."

Castiel sits up, though he doesn't leave his perch on Dean's lap, eyes wide. "I get you for a whole weekend?"

Taking in Castiel's face Dean has a hard time tampering down his rage again, but he is able to pull his smile into his lips. "I'm all yours, Sweetheart."

Dean had planned with celebrating by fucking Cas on the couch. But now he gently carries the smaller man to the master suite. Dean refuses to think about the bedroom as a shared space, even as he sees signs of his boss in the room. He lays Cas on the bed, kissing his forehead before going into the bathroom.

Going straight to the large tub, Dean starts to draw a warm bath. He is going to pamper Cas this weekend. No doubt Castiel drew Michael's wrath when he interrupted the meeting just to get some alone time with Dean. He makes sure all of Cas' favorite soaps and shampoo is in easy reach for anyone inside the tub.

Stripping down he goes out to help Castiel rid his clothes as well. Dean's anger only grows as he takes in the bruises staining the other man's body. He also noticed how Cas is holding his left arm close to his body, trying not to move is as much.

"What did he do to your arm?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"Yanked it out of socket. Its popped back in."

Dean can't move. His body twitches with the need to end the monster's life. He could do it. Easily. The plans start to fall together in his head. Michael trusted him. All it would take is one bullet. But would he want it to be that easy? Capturing him would run higher risks but it would be more satisfying to watch him suffer. There would be retaliation. The whole mob would come after him. But it would be worth it.

Hands wrap around his fists. When had he balled them up? A head ducks down to catch his eye. Apple green meets ocean blue as Castiel gives him a faint smile.

"You can't go after him. He has too many who are loyal to him. They'll end you. I can't do this without you, Dean. Please don't make me."

Ever so slowly he allows the tension to leave his body. This is not what Cas needs right now. With a sigh he scoops the younger man up, causing him to squeak in surprise. A soft chuckle leaves Dean as he kisses unruly hair. The bath is nice and warm once they are settled in, Castiel laying back against his chest with a sigh on content.

Its perfect.

"This is how it should be." He can't help but whisper.

Cas hums in agreement. " I wouldn't have known how to flirt with you. I would have thought you were straight anyway."

Dean chuckles, grabbing the soap to begin the task of gently washing his lover's body. "Sweetheart, I would have been begging for your number the first time I saw you. I would pull out every trick in the book if it meant I got to see you again."

"We would have had a rough start. With my recluse tendencies and your outgoing flirtation."

"We would have figured it out though. I would buy you bee pajamas. Only if you agreed to wear them around me for the first time. Yeah, I think that's how I would have asked you to spend the night."

Castiel laughs softly. "I would have been so embarrassed at first. Though I think you would have realized it wouldn't take much to get those pajamas off me."

"Mmmm. Our first time wouldn't have been hurried. I would take my time with you. Mapping out every surface." Dean emphasis' his thoughts with a slight thrust of his hips, showing Cas how much he enjoys were this fantasy is going.

"We would have been married fast I believe. Neither one of us would be patient when it came to claiming the other." Castiel's voice is a little breathy, but not in the way Dean was hoping.

"The honeymoon would have been magical. We wouldn't leave the room hardly." Dean can't help his own voice growing somber.

"We would buy a big house with a huge garage."

"A backyard with plenty of space for a bee-box or two."

They burrow into one another more as the fantasy continues to grow between them. Castiel entwines his fingers with Dean's now empty ones. "Plenty of bedrooms. For guests and a family." A tear makes its way down Castiel's cheek.

Dean tucks his nose behind Cas' ear as he holds him just a little bit tighter, mindful of the injuries. "A room just for books and cuddling. So you could read to the kids every night."

"You would have them in the garage showing them everything they need to know about vehicles."

"We would watch them grow. Scream, shout, cry, laugh, all of it. Everything. We would have it with them." Castiel can't hold back a sob and Dean pulls him even closer as his own chest aches with longing. "Graduation. Marriage. Grandkids. We would get to grow old with one another." Dean can't continue with the fantasy. Its too much. He buries his face into damp locks. Desperately wishing this could be reality.

Cas and him, together forever.

They stay like that. Holding one another as they let their emotions roll through them. Until the water becomes too cold for either of them.

"Alright sweetheart. Let's get you to bed."

"Don't leave me." It's a whispered plea of a half asleep man.

"Never, Cas. I'm here with you until the end. Besides, we have the whole weekend together. I still plan on making you scream my name at least once during that time."

Castiel smiles but makes no move with helping Dean get them out of the tub. Dean doesn't grumble. Not one bit. He knows Cas' body has to be exhausted with trying to heal itself.

He takes his time draining the tub and drying them bout off. He doesn't bother with clothes just curls up with Castiel under the silk sheets, his bee blanket thrown over both of them. In no time they are asleep together like true lovers should be.

 ** _A/N:_** _Again I am working with limited wifi. I Have not been able to get internet set up at home so yeah I leech where I can. I will work on the next chapter soon hopefully. Until Next Time. YOLO._


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend goes by too quickly. They spend just as much time holding each other as they do moving with one another. Cum and lube stain the sheets by the time Dean rolls out of bed with the intention of leaving the blissful peaceful haven they have built.

"I don't want you to go." Castiel says softly as he too crawls out of bed.

"I know sweetheart, but we can't have Michael finding us like this."

They work together to clean the whole house of any evidence of their relationship other then professionalism. Dean runs out to the impala for a change of clothes. Dark pair of jeans, boots, a deep green Henley, and black suit jacket, its what he would wear on any business Michael needs when his hands didn't need to get dirty. Castiel choses to dress in an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants because this was his home and he can wear whatever he wants.

They set the scene as they wait for Michael's return. Castiel begins cooking supper while Dean reads newspaper in the living room with a perfect view of everything Castiel does. When the front door opens they fall perfectly into the terrified husband and annoyed bodyguard.

"Dean." Michael nods as he enters the room, Benny a step behind him. The two guards asses each others situation. Both seem annoyed. "I hope my husband didn't give you any trouble."

"No, sir. Stayed in the library mostly." The lie was easy. Dean had no problem with meeting his boss in the eyes.

A smile takes Michael's face. For Michael anytime Castiel retreats to the library is when the man is scared ad needs a place to escape too. He never sits with him, rubbing his feet while he reads, asking about book plots and characters, listening as the man rants about his feeling a certain scene invoked. Michael has done none of those things with Castile so of course he would associate the space as a retreat zone. Not one of comfort and contents like Dean does. Because Dean has done all of those things with the little time they have been given over the years.

"And I assume that's him making that fantastic aroma in the kitchen."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Dean. You are dismissed. As are you Benny."

The two men walk out of the house together. Dean had moved Baby to the front early to keep up with appearance. Seeing as how it was the only vehicle in sight he offers to give Benny a ride.

"What are you doing brother?" The Cajun asks in a hushed whisper as they slid into the impala.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dean can't look his best friend in the eye as he cranks the engine. One look and the man will know. They've always been good at reading each other like that.

His friend doesn't say anything for a while. He waits until they are well away from the Novak mansion. "You know exactly what I am talking about. I know you have feelings for him. But you can't act on them. Michael will kill you."

"I know that, Lafayette." He growls.

"Do you? Because even if you don't care about your own life, what about Castiel's? Think of what Michael will do to him."

And Dean can't stop the way his eyes cut to deep hazel. How he watches his best friend read the cold rage burning in them. See that Dean would slaughter anyone that dare true to harm Castiel… anyone that wasn't his husband.

"He beats him. He treats him as if he is trash then lathers him in gifts as apologizes."

"Don't think I don't know that. That poor boy is living in a hell none of us can rescue him from unless we want to make it worse for him while we die trying."

Dean's knuckles turn white as they grip the steering wheel. "He doesn't deserve a man like Castiel."

"Doesn't mean you can take him from him. Just…. think about it. Think about the consequences. For you and him."

Dean stops the car in front of Benny's apartment complex. The Cajun sighs when he doesn't get a response. He goes to leave.

"Thanks for the ride, Brother. See you tomorrow."

Dean knows he is right. Knows that without a doubt this game they are playing will end and he and Castiel will be caught. But… he can't end it. He just can't. He loves Castiel too much.

* * *

Its three days before Dean sees Castiel again. He'd been ordered to report to Michael at the mansion and had walked in to find the place empty except for a certain dark haired beauty. They had blinked at one another in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel sounded better and looked it too.

"Michael wanted to meet with me."

Castiel cocks his head to the side, "Here?"

"Yes." Dean's eyes roam everywhere they can. Trying to find the pieces to this puzzle.

His lover chews on his lip with obvious nerves. "Well, would you like something to eat? Drink?"

They settle into the roles that Michael believes are true, neither of them trusting this.

"I'm good." Dean grunts as he sinks onto the couch. Castiel perches on a recliner across from him not looking comfortable at all. After sitting in silence for a few minutes Dean decides to take their act up a notch. "Is someone in the basement?"

Castiel's face pales. They have only ever talked about the incident once. Dean had sank to his knees and begged for forgiveness. He couldn't believe Castiel would ever want a monster like himself and he had voiced those thoughts in the midst of baring his soul. Yet, Castiel had forgiven him. Had sank to his own knees to embrace Dean and whisper the three words. Those words meant more to Dean then the L word and he holds them in a special place in his jagged heart. But even with the forgiveness, the sweet words, and slow thrusts, that trauma would never fully be healed. Castiel still hated to think of the basement. Dean also knew the younger man hated it when he had to venture down to "interrogate" someone. Dean has only made the mistake once of meeting his lover's eyes before descending into the pit. The look of heartache haunts him just as much as the image of Castiel strapped to the table.

"N-Not that I know of." Castiel's eyes bore into him answering a completely different question with his words.

"Would you know?" _Does he know? Is he coming to kill us, Cas?_

"I would like to think so. But I don't know everything."

Just then Dean's phone buzzes.

 **Benny:** _Change of plans. Boss wants you here._

Dean's stomach drops. In all the years he has been working for Michael nothing like this has ever happened.

"Cas, pack a bag. Now."

* * *

Dean couldn't calm his nerves. The whole drive over he resisted the urge to just turn and drive off. Drive away from the man who is more then likely going to kill him soon. But if he did that, he would only be panting a bright red target on his back or a brighter one.

But one thing is certain, Michael knows about the affair.

Walking into the club Dean tries not to be jumpy. He almost punches Benny when the Cajun pulls him into a small closet.

"What the fuck, Dean." He growls.

Dean can see the pure rage and panic in his friend's eyes but he can't hold his gaze for long not when he has a thick vanilla folder. "What's that?"

"Your death warrant."

Dean swallows thickly. "Can I see?"

His best friend hesitates before handing the folder over. Opening it Dean is greeted by the pictures, some taken during the day, some taken with night vision. Every single picture is of him and Castiel. Castiel's head thrown back as he rides Dean on the backseat of the impala. Dean in the midst of picking Castiel up as they kiss to carry him away from the window at the mansion. More and more of the two caught in intimacy. But one stands out to Dean.

The way the light shines, its easy to tell that it is early morning. With the bruising on Castiel it had to of been taken this past weekend. They are standing in the window in comfy sweats bare chested as they watch the sun rise. Dean has his arms around Castiel's waist, chin hooked on his good shoulder. Castiel has one hand over his arm and the other in Dean's hair, as if he is holding their heads together. Their faces… hold nothing but happiness and content.

Dean doesn't hesitate to snag this picture out of the stack before handing the folder back. "What are you doing?" Benny demands as Dean folds the photo up and tucks it into his jacket.

"Michael never wanted me at the mansion did he?"

"No. I wanted you to be able to see him one last time. Before…." Benny gestures to the photos.

"So he hasn't seen the pictures yet?"

"No."

"Benny, listen closely. You are going to show those pictures to him as soon as possible. Just because he hasn't seen them doesn't mean he doesn't know about them. He is going to send you after me and you are going to hunt me with everything you have. Because you have a wife and I don't want you or her getting hurt for my decisions. Do you understand?"

Benny's jaw ticks as he grinds his teeth together. "Yes. But Dean, why? Why do this knowing damn well Michael would eventually find out?"

"Because of love." Dean closes his eyes taking a deep breath. "They only request I have is if you find us, make it quick." With the he hauls off and punches Benny square in the jaw. Before the man can recover Dean is throwing another punch and anther. When he deems it enough he hastily makes his retreat out of the room, out of the club and to the impala.

Throwing open the back door he pulls Castiel from the floor board before he even has a chance to get the blanket off of him. The younger man doesn't argue. Just grabs the bag he had packed earlier and follows Dean. Dean spots a small group of gangly teenagers.

Without letting go of Castiel's hand he tosses the keys at one. "One time deal. Take that for a joy ride and I promise you'll get some big bucks."

The kid's narrows his eyes at him, as his friends seem giddy with anticipation. "Why?"

"Let's just say I really want to piss my boss off."

With that the kids are rushing off to the impala with "Hell yeah"s and "Stick it to the man".

Dean leads Castiel to the parking lot as quickly as he can without drawing attention to them. Breaking into and hot-wiring a car has never seemed to take so long. Then again, Castiel's life hadn't been on the line at the time.

Once they were out of the city with no cars not on their ass Castiel pulled out two track phones they had bought with this situation in mind and hidden them in the library. He gave one to Dean as he started to dial on the other.

Dean punched in the numbers he had memorized before placing the phone to his ear.

"Agent Winchester." A deep voice answered.

"Sammy, I need your help."

 ** _A/N:_** _Thanks to those following! Hope you are enjoying this short fic. The final chapter should be up sometime soon. Would love to here y'alls thoughts. YOLO. Until Next Time._


	4. Chapter 4

Sam Winchester stared at the bodies. They were in bed as if they were sleeping. Curled around each other in comfortable bliss. It would be a peaceful scene if it weren't for the blood and bullets through the heads.

The dark haired man, Castiel Novak, had his head laid on the chest of his lover. He was wearing bee pajamas and even had a bee blanket pulled over him. The husband to the infamous crime lord Michael Novak had a thing for bees it seemed. The safe house even had little bee knick-knacks scattered around. Though Sam isn't sure he should consider this place a safe house seeing as Castiel is dead. Dead for fleeing with his lover, Dean Winchester. The blond man had his arm slung around Castiel as if, even in sleep, he wanted him closer.

Sam hadn't known his older brother until he was in his last year of pre-law. Sam had been raised by officer Jody Mills, hell the only reason he knew she wasn't his mother was because of a picture she had given him when he was a child. One of a blonde woman named Mary, a young boy named Dean, and a baby – him. Finding his brother should have been a happy reunion. Instead when Sam had finished explaining who he was, the older man had told him to get lost and the never make contact with him again.

Sam hadn't understood why until he had entered the force as an FBI agent and pieced together that the renowned Michael's Sword was none other then Dean Winchester. As if fate itself had planned it, not three days later he had received a call from an untraceable number and his brother explained everything. How he had been excited to discover that his little brother had grown up and done well for himself. That Jody had kept her promise of taking care of "Sammy" and had kept him far away from the life that had gotten their mother killed and consumed their father.

With that confession they had started to devise an escape, a getaway for not only Dean but Castiel as well. That was the deal. Dean would tell the FBI anything they wanted, he would testify, he would be recorded, anything. As long as he and Castiel were given protection and were allowed to stay together and he had. He had confessed to every disgusting deed he had done under Michael's orders, had given names, locations, everything he could to the best of his ability he had given it. And Sam had been able to keep up his end of the bargain and kept them safe.

For eight months. Not even a damn year.

He knew Michael's men were good. Dean had stressed the kind of skill they had possessed, but he had hoped they would be able to bring down Michael before Castiel and Dean were discovered.

Sam looks over the bodies again. They were almost peaceful. Sighing he turns away. Taking stock of the bodies littering the house as he leaves, the ones that were suppose to keep his brother and Castiel safe. Whoever done this had been efficient and silent.

Sam is sliding into his car when he receives a call from an unknown number. "Agent Winchester." He snaps not in the mood to deal with anyone.

"Is Dean dead?" A gruff voice asks.

Sam's body goes on high alert. "Who is this?"

"Answer my question, boy. Is Dean Winchester dead?"

Sam pauses. What is this? Who is this? Finally he gives a quiet, "Yes."

The man on the line lets out a heavy sigh. "And Castiel too?"

The way he says the name… the familiarity has Sam answering honestly again. "Yes."

"Damn…. My name is Bobby. Dean has been sending me an alert every day at nine sharp since he went into the protection of the FBI. I was instructed to call you if those alerts stopped."

Sam's heart hammers as he swallows thickly. What has his brother been planning?

Bobby continues, "I need you to meet me at this address and I'll explain everything."

Sam is quick to scramble down and address and make a date to meet this Bobby.

* * *

Pulling into the junkyard Sam gets a bad feeling. This is where serial killers thrive. He knows that from first had experience. He parks his car and is sure to send his address to Jess before going to knock on the front door.

When the door opens a scruffy old man in a ball cap greets him. "Are you Sam?" Sam nods. "Come on in." The man, Bobby by the sound of his voice, steps back to allow him to enter. "I'm sorry for all this mystery, but we have to be safe about this."

"What exactly is this?" Sam asks just as the sound of little feet makes their way to them.

Sam is greeted by the sight of two little girls, both blonde though the oldest is more of a dirty blonde. She is also possessing a pair of very familiar green orbs while the youngest has striking blue.

"Sam, meet Emma and Claire. Girls, meet your uncle."

Sam splutters, turning to Bobby. "Uncle?"

The older man nods. "Why don't you girls take uncle Sam to the living room while I get some stuff for him."

The children nod as the each take a massive hand and led him to the living room.

"Are you and uncle Bobby brothers?" The oldest asks.

Sam shakes his head, taking a seat on the couch. "No." He says gently taking in each of them and trying to work out how he has the status of Uncle to them though he has an idea. "Which of you is Emma and which is Claire?"

"I'm Emma." The oldest declares.

"I'm Claire." The youngest says with a proud jut of her chin. As if daring him to say something negative about them.

"How old are you girls?"

"Six!" Emma announces as Claire holds up four fingers. "But she'll be five soon." Emma clarifies.

The pieces start to fall together in a time line. "Who are your parents?"

With that Emma is climbing onto a chair to retrieve a picture off the top of the fireplace. She holds the frame with such care Sam almost doesn't have the heart to take it from her.

Looking at it has him taking a deep breath to hide a gasp. The photo was of Dean and Castiel, a selfie of all things. The two were smiling brightly at the camera as the sun shied down on them. The two looked younger, the picture had to been a couple of years old.

"Papa and Daddy." Claire says pointing at the men in the photo.

They had children. How had he not known that they had two little girls?

Before he can say anything Emma is handing him another photo, holding it just as gently. "This is Mama."

The woman in the photo is a pretty blonde. Sam can see a lot of Similair features between her and Claire.

"Girls, why don't you go play while your uncle and I talk." Bobby's voice breaks Sam away from the photos.

They both watch as the girls scurry out of the room with whispers and giggles.

Bobby sits across from him and lays a thick envelop on the coffee table. "Those are the only pictures I keep out. The rest are in here. Along with some other things."

Sam sets the pictures onto the table with just as much care as Emma had showed towards them. Opening the envelope he pulls out three smaller envelops. Two were sealed with Emma's name on one and Claire's on the other. They were both thick. Sam lays them next to the photos and picks up the third, the one with his name on it. Sam couldn't help but glance at Bobby.

"He told me to read it. Idjit didn't think to write me one." Sam pulls the pages out of the casing and begins to read the first letter.

 _'Sammy,_

 _If you are reading this then Cas and I are dead. But it also means that the plan worked. We never meant to keep you in the dark, but we had to protect them. Everything we did was for them. I guess I should start at the beginning._

 _One night while having to watch Cas he started to freak out. It took a bit, okay it took a lot, but I was able to get the truth from him. He had had an affair, a one-night deal, and the woman was pregnant. He was terrified of what Michael might do if he found out. Not for himself, but for Amelia and the baby. So I took a leap of faith and I showed him my secret._

 _Ellen Harvelle and he daughter, Jo, run the roundhouse a few towns over. They also keep an eye on my little girl, Emma. Her mother hadn't wanted her and I didn't want her to ever be used as a pawn against me. So I had worked it out with the women, for them to be her caregivers. I was able to see her once a month, maybe twice at the most and keep it quiet enough that no one knew._

 _When I showed Cas I told him that we could do the same for his baby. Amelia could bring her here thought she would have to give her up and do minimum visits like we would. After working it out and explaining everything, Amelia agreed. Cas and I realized we would need to come up with something that kept Michael's eyes off the kids. So I came up with the brilliant plan of an affair._

 _It was just body movements, hate fucking really. Even though we were working together to protect our girls we didn't like each other. Nothing drove us to our secret moments together other then the need to create a smoke screen to protect our daughters. We didn't plan on falling in love. We didn't plan on becoming Papa and Daddy to both of the girls. To have Amelia become Mama to both of them either. But it happened and I have never been happier._

 _Years passed without Michael finding out anything. Yes, we planned the affair as a smoke screen but we wanted time. When Amelia was murdered we knew out time was up. We don't know now Michael found out about her, but he did. We started to put our escape plan in motion. I called you and we made our affair just slightly obvious. To anyone else it would look like we were just slipping. Too comfortable with our secret. To us it was everything. We knew we wouldn't make it to see our girls grow up. But us drawing all of Michael's attention made it possible for Ellen and Jo to get the girls to a safe house. To Bobby. No one would be able to connect them to us. Legally they are Bobby's great nieces that he took in after their parents died in a car crash. Deanna and Jimmy Campbell._

 _The girls know who their Papa, Daddy, and Mama are. That's all that truly matters. That's all that truly matters._

 _Don't go beating yourself up over Cas' and mine's death. It was going to happen no matter what. We are happy for the time given to us. All I ask of you is that you help Bobby keep them safe. Bring Michael down, move them out of the country, do whatever you need to, just keep them safe._

 _They each have letters that Cas, Amelia, and I filled with everything we could. Ellen and Jo have even put a letter or two in there. Give those to the girls on their 18_ _th_ _birthdays. Hopefully it will help them understand everything._

 _Just make sure that they get the love they deserve. Spoil them like me and Cas weren't able to._

 _Thank you for everything, Sammy._

 _-Dean.'_

Sam reaches for the main envelop again. Pulling out the many pictures. They were of Castiel and the girls, Dean and the girls, two women who must be Ellen and Jo with the girls, Amelia and the girls. So many photos. Rarely were there any of Dean and Cas with the girls.

The proof of everything Dean wrote was there. They had done it all, drawn Michael's attention to themselves for their daughters.

"Yeah I shed a tear the first time too. Those had to be the bravest Idjits I ever knew." Sam nods still going through the pictures. "The girls get to see those as much as they want. They just don't get to keep them out. If anyone was to search the place they would only find the picture of Dean and Castiel which can easily be played off as old friends of mine."

Sam pauses on the very last photo. It had creases from where it was bent and folded. It was clear the photo hadn't been taken by permission. Dean and Castiel were watching the sunset from what looked to be the Novak mansion. It was clear that Castiel wasn't in the best condition, but the look on their faces, the way they held on another. The loved showed just as clearly as the bruises on Castiel's skin.

"That was Dean's favorite. I keep that one from the girls. They don't need to see their Daddy like that, not until they understand." Bobby says softly.

Sam has to agree with him, but he can see why Dean would have liked it. He looks to the doorway where he can hear giggling echoing in the house. "I'm going to bring Michael down. I promise that. But first, may I go play with my nieces?"

"Go right ahead."

* * *

The crime-lord Michael was dead 5 months later. Caught between the cross-fire of the FBI and his own men. Sam left out of the report that he saw his second-in-command, Benny Lafayette, aim for the crime-lord and pull the trigger. Dean's letters had explained how Benny had given them the chance to run and the promise of quick deaths. So Sam had allowed the man to flee in a way to say 'thank you'.

Sam and Jess show up to Bobby's house with stuffed bees and hot-wheels to celebrate without the girls being the wiser.

 ** _A/N:_** We'll thats it ya'll. Thank you for reading! Hope you've enjoyed. YOLO. Until Next Time.


End file.
